<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insubordination, part II by Steena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495885">Insubordination, part II</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steena/pseuds/Steena'>Steena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Transgressions verse [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Whipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steena/pseuds/Steena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ironhide gave orders, but his superiors don't approve. His subordinates get to suffer for his consideration.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Transgressions verse [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Insubordination, part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"At ease, mechs!"</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Ironhide slips into the pose out of habit more than compulsion these days, but his frame is still tense.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>There's no way to truly rest easy when Nitro is strung up; his</em>
    <em> brother is chained to the poles, waiting for his punishment.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This one followed a command that wasn't the most efficient, the most economic way to our goals, and of course we need to correct his reasoning."</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>No they don't. Nitro followed orders, orders that </em>he<em> gave to keep Nitro and everyone else alive.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>The energon whips hum to life, and Ironhide shudders, remembering the agony they bring.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The lashes land in rapid succession — dealt by two of his superiors for efficiency — and Nitro Zeus tries to be brave, but it doesn't take long before his writhing has turned to jerky twitches trying to avoid the lashes, and his silent grunts have turned to agonized screams when he loses control of his vocalizer from the overwhelming pain.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ironhide swallows repeatedly, trying to push down the lump in his throat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Everyone would've died if he didn't order the retreat, everyone would've died if he didn't order the retreat, everyone would've died....</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>